Puppy Angel, Puppyshipping
by WhiteangleofJagles
Summary: What happens when Katsuya gets sent on a 'mission', and ends up at Seto's house, Mokuba deos not exist, only Seto and Katsuya. Can also be found on DeviantArt, I am under the same user! Rated M for safety!
1. Chapter 1

Puppyshipping

He had been supressed from the real world, his dad used him, his mom left him...  
>His dad kept him cooped up in the house, no school, it's funny how if your kept from something most people hate for so long, how much you wan't it back.<br>All he wanted, was a bit of love, was that too much to ask for?  
>"KATSUYA! GET OVER HERE, YOU'RE GOIN' SHOPPING!"<br>He knew better than to question. He ran over and... BANG! He hit Kat right on the nose, giving him a nose bleed, "IT TOOK YOU FIVE MINUTES TO GET HERE!"  
>"I'm sorry." I whimpered "Your lucky I'm feeling forgivefull, YOU HAVE ONE HOUR TO GET EVERYTHING!"<br>"Yes sir."  
>"GO!"<br>I ran out the door, half way there, however, I tripped, landing on someone.  
>"DANM! Watch where you goin' kid! Now I'm gonna halfta'z beat you!"<br>Grabbing Katsuya by the collar, he threw him against the wall, then smashed his hand into Kat's back, Katsuya, being used to this, just stood still, not a squeak.

(Seto)  
>As Seto was walking down the street, he heard something...<br>"DANM! Watch where you goin' kid! Now I'm gonna halfta'z beat you!"  
>Ya, nice use of grammer!<br>He rushed over to see what was happening, expecting to see a young child trying (and failing) to beat a grown man. But what he saw surprised him, he saw a child, nothing less of an angel, being beaten to a pulp, but that was not what surprised him, it was the fact that the angel was not fighting back, but merely letting it happen. "STOP, NOW!" The ugly abuser looked up from his 'work' to say "Or what?" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He lunged at him, tearing him away from the angel, and punching him, smashing his nose in, and knocking him out. "Hello?" he wispered to the angel, who strangly reminded him of an puppy, "Are you ok?" The angel looked up at the blue-eyed man for awhile, "Are you," then his eye's widened, and he bowed, "I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I..."  
>"For what, puppy?" And the angel answerd, whispering almost ununderstandible saying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I ran into him, and caused you that trouble! I swear!" Then he colapsed. Sighing, Seto grabbed his beautifull puppy... wait, his? He liked that, and brought him to the car. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Pup's shipping 2

(Katsuya's pov)

I woke up in a bed, "Ahhhh!" I jumped off, my dad said I wasn't good enough for bed, and that I shouldn't use them unless comanded to. Someone walked in, I hid myself, my dad always said that everyone was my supirior, and that if someone walks into my room, I should hide myself, do the same rules apply for other peoples rooms? "Puppy?" Puppy? What did that mean?  
>(seto)<p>

"Puppy?" I almost screamed when I didn't find him in the bed, "PUPPY!" "Me?" a voice whispered, and a little blond head peaked out from under the bed, "What are you doing under there?"  
>"My dad said that if a supirior, meaning everybody, comes into the room, to hide my trash worth of a body, so I did..."<br>My sight went red for a couple seconds, NO ONE TELLS MY PUPPY THAT ANYONE IS HIS SUPIRIOR, ESPECIALLY THAT EVERYONE IS HIS SUPIRIOR, AND TRASH WORTH OF A BODY? My hands raked along the bed, at that moment, I wanted to hunt down his dad, and rip his throat out, make him suffer... "Are you my master today? Did you rent me?" "WHAT!" He whimpered and hid again, "Sorry, puppy! I didn't mean..." "What does that mean?" "Huh?" "What does sorry mean, my dad made me say it alot, but I never knew what it ment?" I accidently ripped a pillow in half at this comment, his dad FORCED him to say sorry, HE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO SAY SORRY! "What did you mean by rent you?" "Well, my dad said that the only thing I was good for was makeing money, so he let people do that weird thing with their, uh, privates? What do you call them?" But I couldn't answer, I wanted nothing more then to make his dad suffer. 


	3. Chapter 3

Pup's shipping 3

(Seto)

After learning his angels First and last name (which he wished he could soon change (A/N: As in marry!) )  
>He soon found the b***** house adress, and sent about ten guards, to make him suffer, he HAD to make him suffer for what he did to Katsuya.<br>"Hey, puppy?" "Y-yes?" "What do you wan't for breakfest?" "For what?" trying to compose himself, he said, "I-it's time t-to eat." he was going crazy, absolutely crazy, he knew he was in love, because every time his puppy mentioned anything, it had to do with his abuse, it was all the angel had ever known. And it was killing Seto, all he could think about was 'KATSUYA KATSUYA KATSUYA' and that was it, at work, he found himself drawing pictures of his beautifull puppy on most of his printer paper, and daydreaming too, he was Seto Kaiba, since when did he day dream? "Oh... okay!" He smiled, "I love you." "You what?" "AHHHHHHHHHH!" his eyes turned into slits as he smashed a pan into a plate, his puppy ran into the first room he saw, leaving Seto to shash more plates, and anything else breakable. About half an hour later, he called a maid to clean his mess, and sent another to get breakfest for them. "Puppy?" He found his puppy, sobbing into a pile of dirty cloths. "Gods, puppy, I'm so sorry!" his angel looked up in horror, and started chanting about how he was wrong to as, and begging Seto not to kill him. "I won't, puppy, I'm SO sorry, I swear! I just got upset at your dad, because he never said I love you, which means that you are the most importent person to me, EVER!" He grabbed his puppy into a hug, and, after he explained what he was doing (which almost made him shred the washer) his puppy fell asleep, and he carryed him to his room. 


	4. Chapter 4

Pup's shipping 4

(Katsuya)

I awoke to a warm bed... a bed? And warm, I looked around to find a sleeping Kaiba next to me... I snuggled closer, and before you say 'OOOOOOOoh LOVE BIRDS!'I'm gonna say it's FREAKIN' FREEZING in here! He moaned and cluched me closer, WOW this guy is strong! I didn't wan't to say anything for fear he would turn on me, I was gonna enjoy the bed before I was on the street again, 'cause who knows how long this'll last?

(Seto)

I turned the AC to 30 Degree's F so Katsuya would have no choice but to snuggle with me, I smiled,MINE,I wanted to yell it to the skys, to the WORLD! But that might freak him out... I went to sleep to have a particularly wet dream of Katsuya, I woke up with a 'little' problem, and shut my eye's again, when he squirmed and got closed I almost went over the edge, but I cluched him to me, I loved him SOOOO much...wow, who am I again? I looked up at the clock and saw it was time for work, Sigh, I've skipped as much as I can, I have to go... I left a letter saying:

Dear, Katsuya

I have to go to work, so if you need ANYTHING go to one of my maids or workers, I'll assign one to help you, ok? If you need me, my number is ( 1.) ***-******-***

Sincerly, Seto

I was bying to put 'Love Seto' at the end, but...

(At work, Still seto)

Man I have so much to do, six reports, twenty e-mails to answer and... one phone call, from home... YES! I was dying to hear Katsuya's voice, it was like Katsuya was my air, an I was sufforcating... I know, I know, Cheesey but true. I returned the call, *Ding, Ding, Ding* "H-hello?"  
>"Katsuya?" "Yes?" "Did you call earlyer?" "Yeh, uh, I don't know what to say... your maid just locked me in a room, and I found a cellphone in the corner, and I have exellent memory, so..." "I'LL BE THERE SOON!" I hung up and ordered my driver to get me.<p>

Home, AGAIN (with no work done) Seto

I ran into the house and grabbed one of my many maids by the shirt, reconizing her as the one assigned to Katsuya, "WHERE IS HE?" "Who?" "KATSUYA, MY KATSUYA!"  
>"Uh, I..." "WHAT ROOM" I growled "209" "YOUR FIRED!" I ran to room 209, and, with the key, unlockedit to find Katsuya sitting there with lots of bruses.<br>I led him to my bed room to go and find that maid, and I did, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" "I hurt him, because he said I was a W****!  
>"I'm gonna...<p>

Cliff hanga! 


	5. Chapter 5

Pup's shipping 5 (Seto)

"I'm gonna beat you like HELL!"  
>"I'll sue you!"<br>"You against ME? Hell, you wouldn't get through the first SECOND!"  
>"Stoooooooooooooooooooop!"<br>"Katsuya?"  
>"I know what she did was wrong, but hurting her would just bring you down to her level! And I don't see why you care, I'm just a kid from the streets..."<br>He mumbled the last part.  
>"HELL NO!"<br>He dropped her and ran over to Katsuya, MY WHOLE LIFe REVOLVED AROUND MY PUPPY! I have no siblings, no friends, and no parents... all I have was Katsuya, MY katsuya! "No, your MY Katsuya, not just a kid from the street!"  
>"Really?" "Really. Katsuya... can you be..."<br>"Can I be what?" "My boyfriend?" I mumbled His little eyes looked up at me, he smilled and started jumping up and down, "Omy' GODS no no no no no !"  
>My heart broke, I let him go and started crying, "What's wro- O'gods I meant yes, YES!"<br>Even though I knew he ment it, I couldn't stop crying, "Set' please stop crying, I LOVE YOU!"  
>"R-really?" no one had EVER said that to me but some lunitic fan girls, "Yes really!"<br>"Well then I..."

MORE CLIFF HANGER! 


	6. ALERT!

ALERT!

I'm re-doing ch. 5, so please wait a little! THANK YOU!~! 


End file.
